


Touch Me

by jfdaishi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hickeys, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Hoseok was too shy to ask for what he needs but one embarrassing moment might just be the cure to his long-standing problem





	1. Push Me...

**Author's Note:**

> I hate tagging couples that aren't front and center but I want to make parts for both Shownu/Hyungwon and the train wreck that will be Minhyuk/Jooheon/Kihyun as well so... woot.  
> Also, fun fact: "touch starvation" is a thing that people can suffer from. It is not fun. Go hug someone you love.

Hoseok was a lot of things: a good friend, hard worker, decent dancer - especially when the alcohol hit just right - he also had a 4.3 GPA and helped to do odd jobs around campus that maintenance didn't have time to get to.

He was also starving for human touch and yet couldn't find it in him to ask for it.

And, yeah, he got hugs from his friends and even a “love you so much bro” peck from Jooheon after one final the younger man swore up and down he only passed due to Hoseok’s tutoring. It wasn't that he worried about his friend's reaction to a request to cuddle or, hell, even a friendly fuck, but he had just never gotten the courage up to admit that he felt that he had backed himself into a corner and was slowly starving from starvation. Hoseok hadn't felt a sexual touch from another human body since high school and he figured by now this was just how he lived.

Tonight also wasn't looking too good for getting any either.

_Figures._

He might have been the one graduating but he’d volunteered to drive their ragtag group home from their bar crawl. So far, keeping Kihyun from pushing a very clingy and loudly drunk Minhyuk into traffic was turning into a damn full-time job in and of itself.

When he had successfully got them all safely seated at bar number three he took a moment to pat himself on the back.

_Good job Hoseok, you might have to watch Hyungwon grind all over Hyunwoo while Jooheon tries to stop a fight between Kihyun and Minhyuk by challenging them to a kiss off with him as the judge - smooth - but your friends are having fun and you won't be too drunk to fuck yourself in the shower later._

_Yay?_

Unfortunately, Hoseok was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize that Changyun had leaned over. It seemed his plan had been to whisper in his ear, but Changkyun’s drunken balance landed him mouthing hotly against Hoseok’s neck instead of into his ear.

Several things conspired at once to turn this night of celebration into one of pure torture.

  1. Hoseok’s neck had always been insanely sensitive. He’d come from some heavy necking alone.
  2. Hoseok hadn't felt another person's mouth in this most sensitive area in eight fucking years.
  3. The music from the jukebox stopped and a rush of people moved to pick a new song leaving the bar in a poorly timed state of near silence.
  4. Changkyun’s hand landed on his thigh as he tried to catch himself, laughing against Hoseok’s suddenly sweaty neck and slightly grazing his teeth against the colon of Hoseok’s throat sending spasms of pleasure streaking through his body.
  5. Jooheon pulled away from Kihyun with an evil smile and turned to look at Minhyuk - Just in time to see the look that past over Hoseok’s face...


  * Just as Hoseok cried out, loudly moaning and ending on a choked sob.



_Welp. Guess it's time to move to Mars._

The only luck he seemed to have at the moment was that the other bar patrons were to busy picking out the next several songs to have noticed and that Minhyuk pulled Jooheon into a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss, pulling both his and a droopy-eyed Kihyun’s attention from Hoseok.

He wasn't lucky enough, however for Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, and most embarrassingly, Changkyun himself to have glossed by what had just happened.

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon just chuckled and went back to their lap dance.

The hand Changkyun had caught himself with clenched hard on his thigh. His fingers twisting further up the inside of Hoseok’s leg and his mouth curling into a smile against his neck. “Is your neck really that sensitive? Let me see. Please?”

And at that moment Hoseok knew he could turn to Changkyun, say no and this whole nightmare would turn into a joke. They would rib him about it but no hard feelings would come from it.

But when he looked at Changkyun he wanted so very badly to feel what another human felt like against his skin. Hands on his body. Plucking at his nipples, scratching at his stomach, holding tight enough on his throat to cut off his air just as he felt Changkyun slide into him...

Or maybe he could convince Changkyun to let him ride him on the couch. Hoseok would grind against him even as Changkyun used one hand on the back of Hoseok’s head to hold him tight against his body as he sucked and bit embarrassing marks on his neck for everyone to see. Hoseok would come all over Changkyun chest and that’s when he would flip them over and stretch Hoseok’s legs wide so he could watch himself fuck into his older friend...

They could make good use of the stairs that led to his office, Hosoek could kneel on the stairs and Changjyun could fuck him hard enough to leave rug burns on his palms and knees...

Maybe he could finally make use of the soft cotton wraps that looked so good against his skin. He knew that Changkyun enjoyed rope play - the boy had books and books on it. He also knew that Changkyun enjoyed being in charge in the bedroom as much as he enjoyed being babied at times in it. The perfect switch....

The cascade of images alone left Hoseok panting slightly.

_God damn I need to get laid_

_But…_

He could see the haze in Changkyun’s eyes. Could see the swirls of drunkenness and knew that as much as he wanted it - badly wanted it, it would not happen tonight.

He leaned in and gently kissed Changkyun, bringing up a hand to cup his face as he took his time. It was his first kiss in a long time and Hoseok found himself wanting to drown in it. He used his fingers to tip and twist Changkyun’s head so he could find all the places the younger liked and found Changkyun to be just as curious as to how he liked to be kissed even with his mind as hazy as it was.

When he pulled back he couldn't help but smile at the happy dazed look. “No, not tonight, but if you come over tonight we could sleep this off together and can spend the rest of the day inside?” Hoseok bit his lip, nervous for the answer. He felt raw putting himself out there after so long but he didn't need to worry because Changkyun was nuzzling into his side, nodding and shifting to drape himself over Hoseok’s lap.

“Sounds good, Imma start the sleeping part now so we can get started earlier, k?”

Hoseok laughed feeling all at once like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. For the rest of the night he cuddled the sleeping man against him and at the end of the night after making the only two other stops needed to drop all the others off, he helped Changkyun up to his apartment, helped him undress and forced a large glass of water down him.

He laid down and let Changkyun wrap himself around him and slept with dreams of all the things they could do tomorrow.


	2. Till I can get my Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a drunken promise to relief Hoseok of his near decade-long sex drought, Changkyun keeps his word. Over and Over and Over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles of these are from "Satisfaction" by Benny Benassi - the music video of which shows just the most outrageous industrial tool safety violations ever seen on film lololol (Really though the song and video have nothing to do with the end story, just that one line was fitting)

Changkyun wasn't sure what pulled him from foggy dreams - the kind of dreams that led to rutting against his pillow in search of relief - but he knew there was a cloud of hangover settled over him so he was in no hurry to finish waking up.

Instead, he took his time wading through the soft fragments of the dream that still lingered fresh in his mind… his older friend Hoseok, trying to keep quiet in a movie theater while Changkyun palmed his erection through his jeans. The sound of him moaning as Changkyun leaned over and bit at his neck, the awkward angle only upping the “wrongness” of it. Dream Hoseok tangled his fingers in Changkyun's hair, keeping him close to murmur soft pleas and rutting up into Changkyun's hand.

Just remembering the fragments had Changkyun choking back a moan as he grinded harder into his pillow. He frowned, reality still hazy, but his pillow seemed much firmer than normal. And usually it didn't push back into him… or tangle hands into the hair at the base of his neck.

Fuzzy, a memory tinged through the haze of alcohol floated in, Hoseok saying with a beautiful smile before nervously biting his lip, “...come over tonight we could sleep this off together and can spend the rest of the day inside?”

Changkyun groaned, closed eyes scrunching up in confusion, the difference between dreams and memories starting to pull him further and further into the land of the living. His hands tightened on his pillow and pulled it firmly to his hips. Even in his confusion the urge to rut against the firm pillow too good to ignore. Words shaped together into a hazy memory,

_ Come over? _

_ Spend the day inside? _

_ Doing what? _

The movie playing in the dream theater came fully into focus with a snap.

Hoseok, his thigh trembling under Changkyun's hand, moaning loudly near Changkyun's ear… The bar crawl! He had leaned over to whisper something in Hoseok's ear and ended up falling. The taste of Hoseok's skin against his lips.

Had he really talked Hoseok - sweet, beautiful, caring, and totally not into one night stands,  _ that _ Hoseok - into a one night stand? The mere idea had his heart clenching uncomfortably. To finally get a chance to show Hoseok the kind of love and affection he deserved and ruin it by being a drunken mess.

And to top it off by not remembering it! 

_ What have I done? _

 

_ Changkyun laughed as his body toppled over into Hoseok. The joke he had planned on telling fled his mind, and he ended up muffling the sound into Hoseok's neck, his teeth barely grazing the area even as his hand clenched around the strong muscle of his thigh... _

_ Hoseok cried out, loudly moaning before cutting off with a choked sob. _

Oh, oh that changes things…

_ “Is your neck really that sensitive? Let me see. Please?” _

Drunk Changkyun wasn't as smooth in retrospect as he had felt at the time, but Hoseok kissed him anyways and promised him tomorrow.

No. Today. Hoseok promised him today.

The pillow Changkyun had been crudely grinding his morning wood into was the very man he had have sold his soul to show him how amazing he was…

Fingernails scratched at his scalp, shooting tingles down his spine and finally forcing Changkyun to open his eyes.

Yup, the soft curly hair under his nose was Hoseok's - the fancy shampoo registering as accurately as a fingerprint. Changkyun's hand was gripped tightly around Hoseok upper thigh, fingertips just out of reach from the bulge pushing at the light blue briefs, and the fabulous ass Hoseok worked so hard for was pressing back into him.

_ How. The. Fuck. Did I think that glorious ass was something as plebeian as a pillow?  _

Changkyun's sigh ruffled thick black hair. Slowly, carefully, he slid himself away from Hoseok's warm, welcoming body and out of bed, untangling the hand in his hair and pressing a soft kiss to the palm before wandering off to shower.

Luckily, a slight pulsing in his head and desert level dry mouth were the only symptoms of his hangover, and he set about taking care of them before Hoseok woke up. The spare toothbrushes were kept in the bathroom closet along with medicine which he drowned with some tap water. Finishing that, Changkyun slipped off the boxers Hoseok had left him in and stepped into the shower. It didn't take long before the medicine, warm water, and fresh breath made him feel more human than hungover, and by the time Hoseok stepped into the steamy bathroom, Changkyun was shaking his butt and singing under his breath.

A soft giggle.

That's all it took for Changkyun's heart to stop and butterflies to erupt in his belly. He turned, water pouring down the lean lines of his body, the blood in his veins following a similar path when he saw Hoseok. From his sleep ruffled hair all the way down past the tiny blue briefs to where his toes curled against the cold tile floor, Hoseok looked amazing, even as the blush reached down his chest and he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Hoseok's voice was rough with sleep. The sound kicked Changkun hard in the gut, and his response sounded more like a pained grunt than any kind of real answer so he backed up the caveman sound with a quick thumbs up and nod.

Hoseok giggled again, his eyes flickering down Changkyun's body before blushing harder as he fled to the sink to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Changkyun's fears were confirmed when he looked down.

_ Oh, yeah, that's embarrassingly hard. _

_ But that's kind of the reason I am here isn't it? _

Changkyun finished his shower quickly, perhaps cleaning his privates much more thoroughly than necessary but everything should be perfect for today. He dried off with the most ridiculously fluffy towel in existence. He was unable to stop the flood of soft, gooey feelings at how cute Hoseok was as he bent over the sink rinsing soap off his face. His hair damp at the ends, sticking up in weird angles. Even as Changkyun inwardly coo-ed over how cute his friend was, his eyes were drawn to his amazing ass. He, Im Changkyun, might get the honor of worshiping the man in possession of such an ass.

_ Okay, Im, don't fuck this up. _

He immediately fucked it up.

Hoseok dried off his face and opened his eyes to find Changkyun directly behind him in the mirror.

“Agh!” 

The sound of Hoseok's slightly damp palms slapping his chest registered before the actual feeling did. Changkyun was able to jump start his brain quick enough to trap the palms under his own hands. His face flamed with embarrassment, Hoseok's fingers twitched under Changkyun, and he was able to meet the younger's eyes for several moments. He could feel Changkyun's heartbeat beating fast underneath his palm.

Lip quirked in amusement, Changkyun joked, “Sorry ‘bout that. I didn't realize I was half ninja.”

It did the trick, Hoseok snorted and slipped one hand free to - much more gently - smack his chest. “Shut up, my mind was elsewhere.”

There it was, the opening Changkyun wasn't sure he would have been able to bring up himself. _ Here goes nothing. _ “I hope it was on what happened last night.” 

Fire engine red was the exact color Hoseok turned. It flooded his cheeks and flushed the top of his chest. He started to bite his lip but then stopped and screwed shut his eyes. A deep breath in…

“It’sbeenareallylongtimesinceI’vegottenlaidandIdon’twanttobotheranyonebutIfeellikeIamdrowingfromlackofanotherhumantouch.” Hoseok opened his eyes but was unable to make contact with Changkyun until Changkyun gently took his chin in hand, “Hey, look at me.” Timid eyes met his for a brief moment. Changkyun couldn’t keep the mischievous grin off his face when he told his older friend. “I’ve got you. We all do, but it would be my honor to acquaint you with human touch.” 

Apparently the “eh, eh, know what I’m saying?” eyebrows were too much for Hoseok, because the next thing Changkyun knew, he was being turned toward the door and given a firm slap on the ass. “Out. Out. I am going to take a shower and regret every minute of knowing you. Go order some us some breakfast.”

“Fine, fine, be that way!”

  
  


_________________

  
  


“So. Eight years huh? That’s a lot of build up. I bet you’ll come really quick.”

Hoseok sputtered around his veggie omelet, barely able to keep from choking on a bite. Leave it to Changkyun to just put it all out there. 

“You should let me blow you right now. It will help.”

This time he did choke.

After Changkyun made sure he was gonna live, he dropped to his knees under the table.”I’ve always wanted to do this in public. This will be good practice. Don’t stop eating.”

This must be a dream. There’s no way this is really happening. This is some weird softcore fever dream.”

The fingernails scraping up his calves felt real though. The metal chair legs scraping against the tile floor sounded normal. Hoseok could feel the chill in the air from the AC and the omlet smelled wonderful. The sunlight streaming in the windows highlighted tiny floating dust particles.

And then Changkyun shoved his thighs apart.

“Oh shit. This is happening.”

Changkyun's puff of a laugh blew up the light shorts he had put on after his shower, the wash of air causing instant goosebumps. “Fuck. Fuck, Changkyun. Please don't tease me.”

A kiss, a small nip to his inner thigh. Then a hand was pulling the waistband down.

“Oh, no underwear? God, that's really hot.”

How one man's hand could feel so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time stunned Hoseok. Changkyun had calloused fingertips from playing the guitar, and Hoseok was sure he felt every dip and ridge as they wrapped around his soft shaft. 

The feeling of another person touching him after so long was damn near electrifying. All he was able to do was hold his knife and fork, eyes staring sightlessly at the half eaten omelet in front of him as Changkyun sucked him off.

There was no flourish or unneeded movements, just Changkyun sucking and licking his shaft, hands wandering over his thighs, tucking up under his shirt and scratching at his nipples until a pathetic amount of time had passed and Hoseok was coming down his throat with the cutest little whines.

When Hoseok was able to come back down, Changkyun had come out from under the table. Hoseok was handed a fork. “Dropped this. So, wanna watch a movie?”

_ What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _

  
  


_________________

  
  


Movie night, or in this case, movie brunch, did not even get off to a seemingly innocent start. Changkyun had been tasked with finding a movie while Hoseok made snacks. While the popcorn popped in the microwave, Hoseok was sure he heard a gleeful cackle from the living room. 

_ That’s slightly concerning… _

When he came out of the kitchen balancing a large bowl of popcorn and two glasses of coke, Changkyun had the movie paused so he couldn't see what was in his future, not that he would be able to see much over all of the stuff he was carrying. Unable to take his eyes off the precarious balancing act, he missed Changkyun's wolfish grin when he asked what movie they were going to watch. 

Changkyun quickly helped him sort everything onto the coffee table, muttering under his breath, “...just always refuse to ask for help…” 

Even as much of a “fuck boy” as Changkyun could act like at times, he would never let a friend suffer, soothing frayed nerves and offering a helping hand even if he had to go out of his way to do it. The combination of stereotypical “bad boy” looks and problem with authority with his pure heart had always amused Hoseok… and perhaps endeared him a bit more than it should have.

It was disconcerting to be on the business end of this new level of sex appeal though, and when Hoseok was able to settle down on the couch and meet the devilish look in his younger friend’s eyes, his heart gave a hard thump against his chest.

Hoseok had to clear his throat with a large swig of soda before he was able to form words, but he was proud of his ability to not squeak through, “What are we watching?”

Changkyun smiled so hard his eyes disappeared, which was cute until he reached out. He took the glass out of Hoseok's hand and put it on the table. With nothing to hold, Hoseok found his hand clutching at air as one of Changkyun's hands firmly gripped his thigh. Changkyun leaned in. He crowded Hoseok into the back of the couch and angled his head to whisper hotly against his neck.

“We're gonna watch a classic.”

Along with the rush of current that flared out from his neck, the hand gripping his thigh squeezed tight. Fingers dug into the flesh hard, a simple controlling motion that had visions of being completely at Changkyun's mercy once again rear up. Images that had crossed his mind last night, images he’d seen reflected back to him in swirling dark bronze eyes all morning.

Hoseok whimpered softly, reaching for Changkyun's shoulders, ready to forget that movies even existed as long as Changkyun’s lips were that close to the most sensitive area on Hoseok's body, but then he was gone. Calmly, he pulled back, not looking a touch ruffled. A couple of pats to Hoseok’s thigh and he was settled back into the couch and pressing play.

“Would you pass the popcorn, please?”

A full minute ticked by before the words managed to break through the haze that was Hoseok’s brain. Robotically, he handed the bowl of popcorn to Changkyun. A wash of embarrassment rolled over him, leaving his skin flushed. Changkyun didn't even glance at the bowl as he dropped it down on the table in front of them. Confused, Hoseok went to ask why he wanted it if he was just going to put it on the table, but Changkyun had already started gathering Hoseok up, shifting him almost completely into his lap, long legs draped over Changkyun's lap with only the edge of his butt actually on the couch. Artfully, Changkyun arranged Hoseok close to his chest, Hoseok's head tucked under his chin. Normal cuddling. Comfortable cuddling. Completely ordinary movie night.

A man’s back, clad in black leather was on the TV screen, standing on a stage in a crowded club. He was saying something, but the words were meaningless as Changkyun ran one hand up and down Hoseok’s bare calves. Hoseok watched the man grab his own ass, finger waving as the crowd of women screamed...

Oh no, was this some sort of sick, gory, d rate foreign film to get Hoseok to plaster himself all over Changkyun? The younger was definitely the type to pull such a stunt. He’d done it before, Jooheon refused to go back to his and Changkyun's shared dorm for weeks after they’d watched Human Centipede. 

Hoseok felt his throat start to close up. “Changkyun, you know I hate weird movies… Please can we watch…”

A hand cupped his face as Changkyun's smile smoothed out. Just like that, Changkyun went from fuck boy to sweet boy. Hoseok found himself in awe, and he didn't try to stop himself from leaning into Changkyun, his breath catching as Changkyun leaned in as well.

And then they were kissing.

As soft sweet lips pressed against his own, fingertips traced his jawline and feathered down his neck. A teasing brush that still managed to light every nerve ending on fire as they opened their mouths to each other. Feeling bold, Hoseok brought his hands to tangle in his friend's dark thick locks, tilting his head to better slot their lips together.

This time it was Changkyun moaning into the kiss. Hoseok couldn't contain the rush of power he felt from the little slip in Changkyun's control.

A feeling that vanished quickly as Changkyun tipped him back onto the sofa, slotting his own body neatly between Hoseok's legs. Hoseok cried out as his semi hard cock was pressed between their bodies, but his muffled curse was caught in Changkyun's kiss. 

It seemed his younger friend took kisses very seriously. He carded a hand through Hoseok’s hair, using the grip to tilt his head back. The angle of the kiss changed, and Hoseok began to become overwhelmed by how much his world seemed to narrow. 

Changkyun sucked his tongue, bit at his lips, and seemed to love catching every sigh and gasp. With his hand holding the back of Hoseok's head, the other curled around the outside of his thigh, shifting it around his waist, all the while teasingly close to his hole. The whole world was this couch with only the two of them.

Dull thumps from the sound system’s subwoofer went unheeded. The only thing worth paying attention to was Changkyun. When he pulled back from the kiss, Hoseok heard him chuckle at the pout he couldn't hide in time.

“Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere… well, maybe, “Changkyun grinned, the kind of grin that Hoseok always imagined hid all sorts of crimes. He lowered his head, licked at his already spit slicked lips, and pressed one kiss after another from the corner of Hoseok's mouth down his neck, punctuating every word with the barest ghost of nip. “Right.” Nip. “Down.” Nip. “Here.” he murmured, his curiosity plain to hear - his neediness clear as well. “I need to know. I have to know how sensitive your neck really is.”

Hoseok rocked hard into Changkyun as he felt the younger man bite into to the flesh. There was no way that the bite would not leave a mark. Even after Changkyun got Hoseok's explosive reaction he worked the area between his teeth, alternating from sucking to licking and nibbling. The amount of time between Hoseok's first swirl of arousal and teetering wildly on the edge of orgasm would have been embarrassing if not for Changkyun's own rough, fast breathing against the now wet skin of his neck and his hips meeting every grind of Hoseok’s.

Closer.

Closer.

So close.

Changkyun felt the edge of the cliff in front of them, knew that Hoseok was just one more tweak of teeth away from his second orgasm of the day. And, fuck, the sounds he made as he came earlier had been torture. Perhaps it was time for a little payback. Hoseok keeping himself walled off from anyone seeing his natural sexual divinity was cause enough for making him suffer.

Just a bit.

So, with that thought in mind, he pulled back, sitting completely off Hoseok and leaving his body, flushed and vibrantly aroused, to meet the comparatively freezing air conditioning. His muscled body jerked, mouth turned in a harsh frown and eyes refusing to open as he realized that his orgasm wasn’t going to happen. He'd leaked through the tiny, light blue gym shorts, the wet patch only serving to highlight his hard length.

A marble sculpture could never compare to the sheer artistic beauty that was Hoseok as he laid in front of Changkyun. His long legs twitched, and the deep crevices between his well worked muscles appeared as he tightened his legs around Changkyun's lower body.

Changkyun's voice was rough as he traced his fingers up and down the thighs surrounding him. “God, you look amazing like this. You look amazing all the time, but this?” 

He might have been acting rashly, but the dull thumps of whatever song was coming from the movie playing only heightened the sexy fog around them, and Changkyun didn't question it before he was ripping the loose tank top Hoseok had been wearing right down the middle.

Screams and cheers came from the movie. Both glanced over to see Channing Tatum grinding against some lady sitting in a chair as Magic Mike.

It would have been funny at any other time, seeing Hoseok realize the scary movie he’d thought they were going to be watching was just some soft core porn for thirsty women, but now all it did was make Hoseok moan. Changkyun fell back on top of him, tweaking a nipple with rough tugs as he licked a stripe up his neck to his ear. He made sure that Hoseok was watching the screen so every word was fully understood.

“I bet you would be an amazing stripper. God, everyone's eyes on you. They would eat you up. How would you like that? You're such a tease anyway, and you don't even realize it. I want you to dance for me. Grind on me. Would you like that?” Changkyun couldn't keep the growl out of his voice and Hoseok’s breath kept catching in his throat. “Fuck, just the thought of it has me close. Can you see it? Up on stage, bent over for all those people? Tell me you see it.”

Wrapped up in the shared fantasy, Changkyun didn't stop Hoseok's hand coming down and slipping under his boxers to grab his ass. He didn't stop his own fingers from sliding away from swollen nipples, down lean muscles and into the back of Hoseok's briefs, pressing gently against his hole while he breathed their fantasy into the damp skin of his neck.

Hoseok whimpered, unable to take much more, his entire body twitching and aching. He couldn't choose where to focus, his whole world fragmenting. Changkyun’s mouth on his neck, words painting such vivid pictures, the fingers sliding into his hair or the fingers pressing and teasing his hole while his trapped erection pressed up to rub against Changkyun's own hard length. 

“I'd bend you over the stage, eat you out for all to see.” 

With one small nip to his neck, Hoseok came undone. Crying out as the world exploded into white static. Only distantly did he hear the catch in Changkyun's voice as he grinded down, coming just as hard with a pained laugh.

“Fuck. Didn't even get to the best part of the movie. Hoseok? Hose….?” 

The white static settled into a pleasant hum that Hoseok gladly surrendered to.

  
  


_________________

  
  


Kisses. Sweet kisses and cuddles. His back was warm but his front cold. Hoseok swam up through the comforting darkness, feeling more rested than he had in years. He reached the surface  to find himself nude on his couch. Changkyun was nuzzling into the back of his neck, light puffs of laughter intersecting each press of lips. Hoseok felt a bit giggly himself.

Which was why he slapped Changkyun's leg, “You take off my shorts and leave me in the cold? There's a blanket on right above you, you idiot.”

He expected a snort of laughter; what he got instead was a growl of, “Why would I cover such a beautiful view?”

Nope. It was too soon for that.

Hoseok slid out of the warm embrace. Before he fully escaped, he turned and pressed a soft kiss against sinful lips. He could feel the burning of his blush rushing down his neck so he stood and ran from the room. He had to get some air from Changkyun.

A trip to his room netted him baggy sweats and a zip up hoodie which he threw on. He headed for the balcony. It was his favorite part of this apartment, a lovely view that was sheltered from the neighbors on either side. It wasn't big, just enough for two lounge chairs and a tiny table, but Hoseok adored it. Changkyun did too, for that matter. They both had spent hours out here reading and studying at different times.

_ Speaking of which. _

His younger friend had not moved from the couch. He was on his stomach, legs swinging in the air like a kid and playing on his phone.

Even after years of knowing him, Hoseok couldn't begin to explain who Changkyun was. He seemed to be everything. Shedding and gaining whatever personality trait he needed in that moment. That wasn't to say he was fake, he just had the soul of a chameleon.

Although he was hard to pin down, it was easy to see he was good at heart.

Standing at the railing, Hoseok sighed. He had desperately needed the relief that Changkyun had given him today. Already, his skin felt better fitting, not as itchy for touch. A breath of fresh air after being in solitary for too long.

How much more of this did he want?

Would Changkun be up for a friends with benefits kind of situation? 

Now that school was over, Hoseok would be moving into a new phase of life, and maybe having something like this with Changkyun, a man he knew he could trust would do him good… maybe…

“Unless you are thinking about how many ways we can have sex out here, you are thinking too hard.” 

The comment made them both giggle, and Hoseok didn't hesitate before walking to Changkyun, lean but strong arms wrapping around him and tucking him into his chest. “This is exactly what I needed. Thank you, Changkyun.”

“Hmm, it's been my pleasure.” Hoseok murmured his acknowledgment, happy to soak up every second of physical contact. “Wanna go cuddle on the most comfortable bed on the planet? We can be naked…”

Nothing sounded better.

  
  


______________

 

Changkyun had expected a big spoon/ little spoon type of situation. Even got a bit excited over the idea of finally sliding into Hoseok, nestled against his firm behind. He would be able to slide his hands all over Hoseok's body, lift one leg as high as he could, knew that Hoseok was flexible enough to have lots of fun with it. He could mark up his neck and shoulders - have Hoseok crying in overstimulation as he stopped another orgasm with a firm grip around the base of his dick all the while whispering hot promises against his ear.

It was a delicious daydream

What he got instead was so much better.

As soon as the balcony door closed behind them, Hoseok had sunk to his knees, peeling off the briefs Changkyun had stolen to replace his own cum stained boxers. He pressed open mouth kisses around the little happy trail of hair pointing down from Changkyun's belly button. 

From the soft tiny pudge of Changkyun's stomach down to his inner thighs, Hoseok sucked and kissed every part. He only looked up to gauge Changkyun's reaction when he was breathing hot air across the wet top of his shaft.

And Changkyun was only able to moan at the sight.

Hoseok looked stunning, a hint of tease in his eyes but a brightness and freedom that Changkyun had never seen and figured that Hoseok had not gotten to feel in a while.

He wanted that mouth on him. Wanted desperately to have Hoseok sink down his cock…

But instead he pushed Hoseok away only to pull him up and to the bedroom.

Hoseok’s laughter rang through the apartment, and Changkyun found himself laughing too.

The bed bounced when Changkyun flung Hoseok onto it with a screech. He didn't have long to enjoy the funny sound before Hoseok was wrestling him down onto the mattress. They tussled, laughing and breathlessly bad mouthing the other until Hoseok got the finally upper hand - that was to say - he wrestled Changkyun onto his back and sat high on his chest. 

Every part of Changkyun's brain that had just been screaming “Fight! Pin him down!” shut down, and his mouth watered at the sight of Hoseok straining against the sweat pants. He watched Hoseok, enjoying the flush on his pale skin and knew Hoseok felt the same need. Changkyun let his hands grab the firm ass, massaged each handful while nudging him to scoot further and further until he was able to lean up and lick the shaft through the sweats.

It was hard to suck dick through sweatpants, but Changkyun was nothing if not a fighter, but he quickly tired of the high work with low reward. He tipped Hoseok off of him, following him and quickly ripping the pants down. “Where's your lube and condoms?” his breath was short. Maybe he should go work out more with Hoseok and Hyunwoo after all, but to be honest, Hoseok was looking pretty winded too. His zip up hoodie was only hanging on by one arm and his chest heaving from their “fight”. His lips sure didn't looked kissed enough though, so after he leaned and pulled the needed items out of a drawer filled to the brim with all sorts of fun looking toys, Changkyun pushed him back down to the bed and kissed him silly.

 

Finally! Fucking finally! Hoseok's body lit up like a Christmas tree as his naked body was pressed into the bed by Changkyun's equally naked body. He almost felt like he was coming - every circuit in his body lit up at the feeling of another body on top of his, and he had to break away from the kiss to tell Changkyun… but he never got the chance. 

As soon as their lips broke apart, Changkyun was gone, shifting back so he could spread his legs. He pushed them fully to Hoseok's chest, barely giving the other time to grab them before he was between them.

“Ah! Fuck Changkyun! Warn a guy before you do th…..ah, oh God that feels good…”

He wanted to be embarrassed, he wanted to curl up from the exposure but, fuck, Changkyun gave no quarter when it came to eating ass. Before Hoseok even came down from the surprise quickness, Changkyun was pressing his tongue inside, using both hands to pull his cheeks apart but keeping them close enough to the intimate rim of muscle that he could teasingly press them alongside his tongue.

His neighbors were going to complain. There was no way Hoseok was being quiet. He couldn't hear himself over the sound of static in his ears, but he knew he wasn't being silent. How could he when Changkyun was licking into him so fucking good, his nose pressed firmly into that weird area between his ass and balls that felt so good to press against. How could anything exist in a quiet state when Changkyun was moaning into him, getting everything slick with his spit and working it into him and and and….

And Changkyun was pressing a lube slicked finger in alongside his tongue…

Hoseok had never been so hard. Every thimbleful of blood in his body must be flooding down away from his head from the way his ears were ringing.

Changkyun pulled back, and Hoseok was unable to do anything other than stare dumbfounded at him. His face was wet with spit, smiling obscenely as he slipped another slicked finger alongside the first. He seemed to take pleasure from whatever face Hoseok was making, and Hoseok found it easy to take pleasure from watching Changkyun use his free hand to pluck at his own nipple.

“I want to play with them….”

_ Oops, didn't mean to say that out loud… _

“Well never let it be said I don't give you what you want…”

Hoseok would never be able to say how he ended up on top of Changkyun, but he also didn't really care because he was able to latch his mouth around a hard nipple, and Changkyun was able to work three fingers inside of him.

“Yeah, yeah just like that…You're so good, so fucking good...” It took Hoseok a moment to realize why Changkyun’s voice was so rough and growly - he was working himself back into the fingers inside of him, his cock that was pressed between them leaving a smear of clear liquid on both their stomachs.

It was hard, pulling away from the salty tasty of Changkyun's skin, but there was a condom that needed opening and a dick he needed inside of him, so Hoseok set about getting everything ready.

He found the wrapped condom, slapped it on Changkyun's chest. He watched, dry mouth as Changkyun rolled the condom on. Orginally, Hoseok had dreams of riding Changkyun, rolling his hips down onto that delicious shaft until he came but now…. He wanted to be under him, surrounded by him.

Changkyun finished, even applied another layer of lube before Hoseok was able to speak up. When he did, he was able to watch Changkyun swallow hard at the words. “I need you to pound me into the mattress.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

 

Changkyun didn't want to think about the silly incident that led them to this moment, but he couldn't not think about falling into Hoseok's lap - so to speak - at the bar and hearing him moan… and now he was sinking inside of him, falling into him, and once again feeling the smooth skin of his neck against his mouth.

This time though - this time he had free rein.

So he bit down hard on the skin as he pushed fully into him, worked the skin with his teeth, licked over every indent he left behind. He sucked and fucked and set about leaving his mark on every inch of Hoseok's body and mind.

Hoseok yelled, cried, his body jerked up whenever Changkyun found a new piece of unmarked flesh and set about marking it up. Changkyun knew this is what sex with Hoseok would be like. Wild, passionate, needy.

What he didn't expect was Hoseok to find one of his hands, entangle their fingers together, moan Changkyun's name in a voice broken from his cries as he came undone…

This time it was Changkyun who succumbed to the comforting static…

 

_______

 

“Jesus Christ! What did you do to him?” Kihyun smacked Minhkyuk's chest until he looked to see the pair walking towards their table.

“Holy fuck.”

Hoseok’ layer of makeup couldn't hide the layers and layers of hickeys and bites… there were even more where their friends eyes would never see as well. Changkyun walked like the cat who got the cream... well with a bit of a limp anyways…

“It's been a week. Glad to see y'all come up for air.” Jooheon smirked from his place between the other two men. He had a few hickeys of his own, but Hoseok's sensitive neck had seen nothing but Changkyun's mouth for the past seven days.

Hyunwoo shot his head, smiling at his friends. “Hope you are feeling better.”

Hoseok nodded, hand firmly grasped around Changkyun's, “I got what I needed… Changkyun told me he was going to teach me how to ask for what I need.”

Hyungwon snorted, “I'd say the lessons are going well…”

  
  



End file.
